ffsfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben Taylor
"You Dyslexic Fuck!" ''-Fraser '''Ben Taylor' is one of the 5 co-hosts in Video Games Awesome and is known for playing Ace on Awesome Video Games. Ben met Fraser Agar in high school forming their friendship. When Agar attended film school he asked Ben for help in making the series Awesome Video Games. Since then Ben has gone to appear in both Awesome Video Games and Video Games Awesome. Ben is known for his several quotes such as during the live playthrough of Earthbound uttering "HUG!" instead of "Huge". Shortly after the Earthbound Live show, Ben took a brief hiatus in November 2010 to attend law school. In June 2011 Ben returned to the show as a full time co-host starting with a You Don't Know Jack Grudge Match. However, as of December 2013, Fraser again annouced Ben was leaving the show due to having a "real" job. For that reason, Ben was demoted to part-time co-host, only appearing when he can. According to Fraser in the first ever episode of Video Games Awesome Ben can't read or write. However, as shown in the second case of their playthrough of Phoenix Wright: Justice For All when he voices the dummy, he can. Minecraft Awesome Ben joined the Minecraft Awesome server for the first time in January 2012 alongside Becky. His username is Snarfy_Snarf, and his default skin is based on the character Snarf, wearing Ace's Invincibility Star shirt. Ben occasionally uses his Snarf voice and talks about his war wound. Flirtations abound Ben's Minecraft persona was involved in a side-story that occured during the Minecraft Awesome Expedition episode. During the show, Ben would constantly pursue NekoEvangeline, and it appears as if the crush that Ben has on Neko existed before he joined the Minecraft Awesome server as on a Team Fortress Awesome episode, Ben admitted to having "more than a little crush" on Neko, and Neko would respond by running away (some say in a playful manner). The storyline came to an end in Part 8, when Neko resorted to attacking Ben with a sword in an attempt to drive him off. When Becky threw Ben a sword to defend himself with, Ben chose not to fight back and put it away in his inventory, insisting that he only wanted to talk. This was apparently enough to win Neko over, as their characters walked over and either hugged or kissed one another moments later. They later rekindled their flirtations at the Minecraft Awesome Anniversary, and even got married in Team Fortress Awesome. The Ruddadog Incident Fort Snarf, VGA's home castle, is named after Ben. He has his own tower, which he sometimes retreats to whenever he's down. He had a dog named Basil, which he taught to Snarf just like him. Ben's dog, as well as Becky's dog Pokey and Fraser's dog Ruddadog were killed in a freak accident, with Ben receiving most of the blame. He has been a minecraft pariah ever since. Basil has since been dubbed "Basil the Forgotten" by the Chat. See Also *...you dyslexic f*ck *Snarf *Ruddadog *The Marriage of Snarf and Neko *Mmm... Bukkake?! Category:Hosts Category:Awesome Video Games Category:Video Games Awesome Category:Ben Taylor